


Nines Accidentally Tugs on Gavin's Hair

by Magpiess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Gavin Reed, Gavin reed has a slight hair pulling kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nines doesn't have components but still experiences what is similar to an orgasm, Nines is a bit of a dom in this, Nines is kinda a tease, Nines researches kinks, There is no robo dick, Wall Pinning, Wall Sex, close death encounter?, gavin reed begs, horny Gavin, slight exhibitionists kink implied, the building is like the nest in this, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiess/pseuds/Magpiess
Summary: Nines accidentally pulls on Gavin’s hair when trying to pull him back from falling, he grips on his jacket and his fingers also grip on his hair and pull him back a bit too harsh, having Gavin stutter a moan and an increased heart rate.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 210





	Nines Accidentally Tugs on Gavin's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead! This is my first post on Ao3 so I hope you like it! (and also my first attempt at smut entirely, idk how it works and I'm always open for critical feedback) Anyways keep on reading :)

Gavin realized he had a thing with his hair being touched or more specifically pulled, and he has to cope with the fact that he found out by accident while on a case with the Detroit Police Department’s RK900 Android model. They were on a case to investigate another triple murder by an android serial killer. Captain Fowler told Gavin and Nines to join Lt. Anderson and Connor in the case so now, he’s stuck with them, in one of the grossest places he’s ever been in, and he thought his apartment was nasty.

“This place smells like burnt assholes” Gavin grunted mostly to himself, but Nines was close enough to hear what he said anyway. Gavin and Hank agreed to split up and take more cover since there was a lot to take in and they were on a time crunch, or because Gavin didn’t want anyone interfering his thoughts while he’s on duty, he could order Nines to leave him alone, and he did but the other insisted they should communicate and stuck by his side, which aggravated him but he was forced to continue looking around the hell hole of three human corpses and a messed up room.

“Detective, I highly advise you to watch your step, my sensors detect that the concrete floors could crack at any given moment,” Gavin ignored his partner’s warning and continued to investigate what evidence he could find that had a potential lead to suspects, so far, this android works solo and got hurt this time, counting by the four different blood traces in the carpets and some household objects. This android not only kills humans but other androids as well, which is just as sickening.

“Hey, asshole, have you found anything new yet?” The android in response didn’t respond but stood up from his blood sampling and followed Gavin towards a different doorway hoping to find some more clues, but instead, the old concrete crumbled creating a big enough hole for anyone to fall through and Gavin tripped and almost fell in the hole if it wasn’t for Nine’s sharp reflexes to grab a hold onto the detective’s hood and accidentally parts of his hair to yank him back.  
Gavin had stifled a moan from the back of his throat, his chest tightened and blood rushed through him, in more places than none, then as quickly as it happened Nine’s released his hold and backed up, concerned for if his partner was hurt. After a quick scan showing his elevated heart rate, he assumed it was just from almost falling from a few stories through a sudden hole in the floor, but found other symptoms of, according to his programing, arousal?

“Gavin are you alright?” Nines came closer to the shocked Gavin, but he only jerked away and started walking towards the exit.  
One of the patrol officers stopped him when he walked out the apartment door, “Detective Reed, are you ok?”  
“We’re leaving” Gavin stated blankly, but not before protests from Nines, “But detective we haven’t even-”  
“We are leaving. Come on asshole, we’ve seen enough, Hank and Connor can take over from here, let’s go.” He put his hood up and walked away from the crime scene to his car.  
Nines kept quiet the ride back to the DPD, deciding that he couldn’t get Gavin talking, he tried to look over the case. The only sounds between them were quietly from the built-in radio.

Nines got curious and his mind raced back to the small moan that Gavin accidentally had in response to him tugging his hood, the moment repeated in his head as he went to research many things that he wasn’t even programmed to understand, at least not yet, and resulted in his conclusion that, Gavin Reed definitely has a hair-pulling kink. 

Thank god Cyberlife can’t see his search history.

Back at their shared desk, they reviewed files after files in silence, Hank and Connor came back an hour later after their early departure asking what happened with Gavin before being flashed a middle finger. Deciding that he was not comfortable with speaking, they left him alone but promised that they had to review the case together tomorrow.  
Nines kept a close watch on him and decided to talk first because Gavin was in no state to do so himself, “Gavin, when was the last time you slept?” The time right now was an hour after Gavin’s shift ended, Nines realized that whenever Gavin was stressed or in a bad mindset he would overwork himself or take a smoke.  
“Hey asshole, would you stop fucking scanning me all the damn time, I’m fine ok, leave me alone”  
“Gavin I suggest that you need to go home, you have been working past your extent and are close to near exhaustion” Nines stood up from his seat and walked over behind Gavin, watching his screen over his shoulder. The only people left in the station were them, Captain Fowler, and some officers that have the night shift in the breakroom, far away enough to not notice Gavin or RK900. 

“What did you not understand by ‘leave me alone’ I do not need you to take care of me you plastic son of a-” His sentence was cut off by a moan as he tilted his head back towards the hands gripped in his hair, exposing his neck, a deep blush evident as he realized what happened. “You dick, let go of me!” Arousal clear in his voice, his dick twitched in his pants as Nines gave another experimental tug.  
“Would you like me to stop, Gavin?” Nines whispered close to his ear sending shivers through Gavin, Nine’s hands now messaging the other’s hair from the tugging, “Phck you, don’t stop” Gavin was trying to catch his breath to try to calm down until the android presses kisses on the detective’s neck, easily finding a pressure point before changing his octave to be lower than before, making sure no one could hear them, “Mmh, Gavin it would not be smart to do this in such an open location... Unless you want people watching and hearing you moan for me” Gavin’s hips buckled up gaining much-needed friction from his skinny jeans, definitely an idea for another day, Nines thought, but right now he just needed them to get into Gavin’s apartment as soon as possible.  
“Nines, damnit. Yeah, you’re right, phck... Just let me calm down a bit asshole, I’m driving.” The ride home definitely was not under the speed limit, and the tension in the car was thick enough to be sliced, soon enough the two managed to park safely in the underground spaces and made it to Gavin’s door. Gavin had trouble with his keys since Nines gently curling his fingers around his hair was distracting him. He finally unlocked the door and went in, Nines has been in his apartment many times before, but not with the intention of pinning Gavin.

As soon as the door closes behind Nines, he pushes Gavin back towards the closest wall and pressing their mouths against each other, they both groaned in response and Nines takes hold of both Gavin’s wrists and snapping them in place above his head, using one hand to hold them there he uses his other to pull Gavin’s head away from him, tugging at his hair, proceeding to ruin his neck. Eliciting breathy moans from both of them, Gavin tries to get Nines to touch him more by jerking his hips uncontrollably.

“Nines, fuck” Gavin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Nines kneaded his crotch with his knee before sliding his thigh between the detective’s legs, releasing his wrists just to take Gavin’s shirt off and quickly pinning them back above his head,

“You’re going to beg to cum from just my thigh up against this wall, and if you’re a good boy, then maybe, shit, maybe I’ll let you cum,” Nines scratched his nails against Gavin’s scalp, pulling another moan and a fast pace of hip jerking off of him before moving his hands down to palm at Gavin’s crotch, unbuttoning his jeans and quickly sliding them off only to reveal Gavin in soaked through boxers from his pre-cum, Nines hummed in response and went back to kissing Gavin’s neck

“Please, Nines oh god, please I need more” Picking up speed on his crotch punched out another moan from him, this time long and extended, Nines made sure to save it to a personal folder so he could remember the way Gavin is uncontrollably trying to get a release from just his thighs, and the way his chest all the way to his ears is flushed with a bright pink, there’s sweat on his neck and scrunched up eyebrows, Nines gently kissed the bridge of his nose just right above his scar, Gavin was absolutely stunning.

“Nines, please, feels so good, so good, please let me cum, fuck please please” Gavin moaned as Nines continued to pull and scratch at his scalp, his hips started to move faster and more aggressive against his thigh, his breath hitched when Nines whispered, in the smoothest voice Gavin’s ever heard it go to,

“Cum for me, Gavin”  
His whole body clenched as he rode out his orgasm on the android’s thigh, the rough texture of wet cloth against pants stung a bit as his head was released from Nine’s grip and collapsed onto his shoulder.  
Nines had flashes of an overheating warning as his LED turned a bright red right after he saw Gavin cum in his underwear, releasing his thigh and Gavin’s wrists, he carried the almost limp Gavin toward his bed.

“I’m fine asshole, put me down” Gavin mumbled in protest of being picked up, Nines carefully put Gavin down under the covers and Gavin took off his underwear and throwing it to a far corner of the room, Nines got into bed behind him and pulled him closer toward his chest.  
“Shit Nines, did you get off?” Gavin mumbled after taking a while to protest to cuddling.  
“Some androids do get illicit highs from sexual activities, but not in the same way as humans, but yes, seeing you beg under me was illicit enough” Nines smiled and kissed the crook of Gavin’s neck. Gavin tensing up from the touch but quickly relaxing 

“Goodnight Gavin”  
“Mmh, shut up”

His eyes closed and he was out like a light. Nines smiled and was able to fall asleep with Gavin in his arms.


End file.
